Insomnia
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: <html><head></head>Dark Pit is prone to nightmares since he is the darker version of Pit. He first just has bad dreams but they gradually turn into constant nightmares. His nightmares become so bad he has insomnia and has to find a way to get rid of the nightmares so he can sleep peacefully but little does he know he needs Pit's help.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Staying Up by The Neighborhood**

**Disclaimer: Idea by Jryn-kows. I only wrote the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open from a shuffling sound that echoed throughout the room. Dark Pit sat up from his mattress and glanced around the dark room. His body tensed up as he heard the shuffling again, this time from underneath his bed. He glanced at the ground below and listened. When he heard nothing, he lied back down on his bed. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. He managed to doze off again until he heard the shuffling once more. He growled and angrily shot up from his bed and scowled.<p>

"That better not be you, Pit!" Dark Pit snapped. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

His answer was shuffling underneath his bed.

Dark Pit growled and leaned over his bed to glance underneath it. He saw a figure curled up underneath.

"You're not scaring me, idiot! Get the hell out of th-"

The figure turned towards him and looked at him. It let out a high shriek and charged towards him. Pittoo gasped and jumped back onto his bed as the thing crawled out from underneath. Dark Pit's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the thing underneath the bed.

It was a centipede with a human face. The mouth was gaped open with multiple rows of sharp teeth showing. Blood was dripping out of the side of it's mouth. It's eyes were completely white with no iris nor pupils. It's human face was pale and sickly looking. It's body was long, almost snake-like with many crawly pointy legs.

It looked at Pittoo and let out a loud devil-ish shriek that nearly shattered his eardrums. It lunged towards him but Dark Pit managed to get away. He jumped onto the ground and started to run. The creature let out another loud shrill and charged after him.

Dark Pit opened his wings and tried to fly out but his feathers started to fall off until there was nothing but blood over bare bone. He let out a horrified shout. The blood from his feathers started to drip down his skin and burn him like acid. He glanced down at his skin and saw his flesh had been burned off and now his bones were starting to show. He screamed and accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. He lifted his head and saw he was surrounded by bones. He let out a loud scream that was interrupted by the high-pitch shrill. Dark Pit turned around and saw the creature approach and grab his leg with it's mouth. Dark Pit screamed in agony as the thing pulled him back.

Dark Pit tried to fight it off but the creature bit down even harder as it pulled him back towards his bed. The angel gripped the ground, trying to prevent from going under the bed. His nails dug into the ground until they were torn off. He cried out in pain as his fingers started to bleed. The creature managed to pull him underneath the bed and let out another loud screech. The last thing Pittoo saw were his bloody hands leaving a trail behind as he was pulled under.

Pittoo jolted awake and fell onto the ground. He let out a terrified cry as he scrambled off the floor and back onto his bed. He quickly checked the tip of his hands, seeing his nails were still attached to his fingers. He glanced over his shoulder and found his black wings weren't bones and his feathers were still attached. He glanced around the dark room and saw the morning dawn was starting to peer in. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped away the cold sweat that dripped down his temples.

"They're getting worse." Dark Pit whispered to himself and closed his eyes.

Ever since he came out of the Mirror of Truth, his nights were filled with bad dreams. They were nothing but a little startling but now they were gradually growing into the point where he woke-up screaming. He was grateful his room was further away from everyone else. He didn't want Palutena or Pit knowing that he was having nightmares. He didn't want them thinking he actually needed _their_ help or comfort. He was Dark Pit, servant to no one but himself, needs no help and no one. He could take care of himself as well as these dark dreams.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He groaned as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes but he couldn't. He was running on only six hours of sleep for three days. He was exhausted but he couldn't let himself fall asleep. He didn't want another nightmare.

He decided to get up and start another early day. He crawled to the edge of his bed and paused as he glanced down at the ground. His recent nightmare still lingered in his mind.

"It wasn't real." He snapped at himself. "There is nothing under there."

He cautiously placed his bare foot on the ground and paused. He half-expected the creature from his nightmare to come out and snatch him but after a few more self pep-talks, he managed to place the other foot down and walk towards his door.

The dark angel walked down the quiet hall until he reached a door at the end and opened it. He entered the room and was greeted with warm steam. He walked into the room where he saw the large hot spring. It was completely empty which was the way he wanted it. He removed his clothes until he was in nothing but his bare skin. He walked into the spring and sat in it. He let out a moan and as the warm water started calm to him. He splashed the water onto his face, removing the sticky sweat and cleansed his skin. He let out a sigh and dunked his head underneath the water.

After a few seconds underneath he relaxed and went above only he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw he couldn't get out of the water. He pounded against the water but somehow it had frozen over. He frantically pounded against it, trying desperately to break it but it was no use. He heard an eerie sound echo around him. He turned and glanced around and saw the hot spring had gotten deeper. The water below him was pitch black which seemed to be the source of the sound. Before he knew it, he felt something grab his ankle. He glanced down and saw some creepy mutated thing grabbing him. It had a pale white seal-like body only it was stiff as if it had no joints. It had a human head attached to the body but with no neck. It had no nose and small black eyes with a glowing white speck for a pupil. It's mouth was gaped open and in between it's head and body where the neck should've been. It stared at Dark Pit and and pulled him down into the black abyss.

Dark Pit fought to shake off the strange creature as it dragged him under. He kicked it and tried to swim up but the thing was like a rock. It just clung to him and stared up at him while it brought him deeper. Dark Pit desperately fought against the thing and tried to swim up but the surface was stretching away from him and soon he was swallowed up into the blackness.

The sound was louder and all around him were glowing white specks. There were more of those creatures around him. They started to get closer to him and clung to him, pulling him deeper down. Dark Pit froze as he felt something slimy touch the bottom of his feet. He screeched and started to flail against the creatures. The eerie sound was louder now. He glanced down and saw a large glowing eye with a black pupil touching his foot. Dark Pit screamed as he saw the eye that was bigger than his whole body stare at him. The eye illuminated the creatures holding onto him and he saw they biting into his flesh where his joints were and were using their bodies to bind his limbs together. He screeched again and tried to fight off the things but the creature underneath caught his attention.

More eyes popped up into the darkness. The thing's body began to give off a low glow, revealing that it was a long black eel with a wide mouth with large thin sharp teeth that was curved up into a grin. It swam away from Dark Pit, letting it's long slick body touch the bottom of his foot. It got a good distance away then turned around and face him. It let out a loud eerie screech then swan towards him. It's mouth opened as wide as a snake's and was about to devour him whole until he felt his body jerk and something snatch him.

Dark Pit opened his eyes and immediately started coughing. He spit out water and started panting while he tried to regain air into his lungs.

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid I lost you!" A high-pitch voice said beside him.

Dark Pit glanced up and saw worried blue eyes staring back into his red ones. Pit let out a small breath of relief as he saw his dark counterpart coming to.

"Are you okay, Pittoo?" Pit asked as he wiped the black strand of hair out of Dark Pit's face.

Dark Pit scowled and smacked his hand away. "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry" Pit apologized and handed the other a towel.

Dark Pit glanced at the towel and then down at his bare body. His eyes widened and his cheeks became scarlet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He screeched as he ripped the towel from Pit's grasp then shoved him away.

"I didn't do anything!" Pit replied as he recovered from the harsh shove. He sat on his knees next to Pittoo. "I just saved you!"

Dark Pit covered his lower area then glared at Pit. "Saved me?"

Pit nodded. "I came in to soak in the hot spring and I saw you under the water. You weren't moving and so I ran in and pulled you out of the water. You weren't breathing, so," Pit's cheeks turned red. "I gave you mouth-to-mouth and then you woke-up."

"You did what!?"

"I'm sorry Pittoo! It was the only way to save you! Y-you were drowning!"

"I was?"

Dark Pit glanced away from the other and looked at the hot spring. He said nothing as his eyes stared into the golden water. He couldn't believe it. He thought he would just wash away the sweat from the nightmares he received. He thought he could relax here but he couldn't. Perhaps that was the problem. He was too relaxed in the spring and without even knowing it he slipped into sleep where he fell prey to the nightmares again. This time it almost killed him. If Pit hadn't been there to pull him out, he would've drowned.

They were getting much worse. He didn't even know he fell asleep this time. He had to do something. He had to find a way to control these nightmares. He wasn't going to let them have this hold over him.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked the other for the third time. He gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

Dark Pit snapped his attention towards Pit. He smacked the hand on his shoulder then shoved Pit away from him as he got to his feet. He wrapped the towel around him tightly then walked out of the room without saying a word of thanks to the other.

Pit watched the other aggressively shoved him away and leave without saying a word to him. He sighed and glanced down at the ground where his dark twin had just been. The ground was still wet from his body lying there. The lighter angel glanced back at the water and stared at it.

"I've never seen Pittoo do that before." Pit mumbled to himself. "What caused him to want to go under the water and drown? He didn't even know he was drowning! What the heck is going on with him?"

The angel glanced over to the door where the darker one walked out of. The memories of the event recalled to his mind.

He had walked into the steamy room, ready to clean himself up and start the day. When he approached the water, he saw Pittoo underneath with an expression he had never seen on that face before. Fear. Pit called to him but when he didn't respond, he immediately charged in and pulled him out of the water. He carried him over to the ground and saw he wasn't breathing. He knew only one thing to do when someone wasn't breathing. He pinched Pittoo's nose and placed his mouth over Pittoo's and blew air into his lungs. After a few attempts, the other spat out water and started coughing. He was overwhelmed with relief as he saw the other wake-up. He was so afraid that he had lost Pittoo.

Pit let out another sigh as he stripped from his night clothes and walked into the spring. He let out a happy breath as he started to wash himself. He spent the first few minutes cleansing his body before he relaxed and let his mind wander around Pittoo.

He had noticed that Pittoo was starting to act strange. He was grumpier than normal and never wanted to be around him anymore. Pit asked him multiple times if he was okay but Dark Pit would either ignore him or snap at him, tell him he was fine and to leave him alone. No matter how badly Pit wanted to help him, the other pushed him away. It came to the point where Pit rarely ever saw the other and it hurt. All he wanted was to be together again with Pittoo.

Dark Pit spent the whole day in the library, trying his best to keep his eyes open and focused as he read but he was struggling majorly. It took him ten minutes to read a single sentence and understand the text he was reading. He dozed off a couple times and each time he was greeted with a repeating nightmare. The more it happened, the more desperately he became while reading the text. He just had to find a way to get rid of the nightmares.

By dusk, Dark Pit had a list of things to try to get rid of the nightmares. He was satisfied in his findings and felt like tonight would be the night that he would finally be able to sleep and dream. He collected his things and ran out of library and flew out to make a couple of stops.

When he returned to his room, he had bags full of things he could use to stop his nightmares. The first thing he did was create a dream catcher. He had read that they were used to catch bad dreams and nightmares, giving the sleeper nothing but dreams. He felt stupid for making one but he was starting to become desperate for a good night's sleep. When he finished creating it, it looked exactly like the one he had seen in one of his books. He hung it over his bed. He removed his clothes until he was in just his shorts and climbed into bed. He glanced up at the dream catcher before he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground next to a dimly lit lantern. He slowly sat up and glanced around. Everything was dark except for what the lantern illuminated. He grabbed the lantern and stood up. He glanced around and found himself in some abandoned house. The place was a disaster. Furniture was torn apart and thrown in every which way like a tornado had come through there. The place was eerily quiet and very unsettling for the darker Pit.

He bravely took a step in the direction he was facing and held the lantern up. He glanced around frantically, looking for any sign of an exit but the house seemed to stretch out forever. He quietly walked down hallway after hallway, trying to find a way to get out. He froze immediately when he heard a scratching noise. He whirled around and lifted the lantern higher but saw nothing to cause it. He let out an uneasy breath and continued down the hallway but stopped when he heard the scratching sound again. He realized that the sound was coming from the room just ahead of him. He knew it would be a completely stupid idea to walk towards the sound. He tried to turn the other way but his legs wouldn't let him. Instead they started walking towards the room down at the hall. No matter how much he tried to stop them, they wouldn't listen. As if they had a mind of their own.

When he reached the room at the end of the hall he managed to get his legs to stop at the door frame. The scratching noise was louder now. Dark Pit peered into the room and froze. His red eyes scanned frantically over the room until they found the source of the scratching. In the corner scratching on the wall was a long slimy human-like creature that was completely naked. It was so skinny that you could see it's bones. It had almost no hair except for a couple long greasy strands. It heard Dark Pit gasp and turned to reveal it's face. It's eyes were white and almost completely sunken into it's eye sockets. It's mouth hung open as if it's jaw was broken and it didn't even have a nose. The moment it started crawling after Pittoo, he booked it.

He ran down the hallways while he heard the creature moan as it was crawling at a surprisingly fast speed. Dark Pit couldn't help but release a scream as the thing chased him down. Each time he glanced over his shoulder, the thing would appear in the lantern's light and try to grab him. Dark Pit screeched and threw the lantern at the creature but it missed and now he was running in the darkness. He tripped over something and then fell down what he guessed was a staircase. When he reached the bottom a light flickered on for a brief second. For that second, he saw the creature at the top of the stairs and then when the light flickered again, he saw it jump down to him.

Dark Pit screamed and shot up from his bed as he awoken himself up. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour. He was panting just as fast as his heart was beating. Cold sweat drenched over his body and he felt he was physically shaking. That nightmare had been the worst one.

The dark angel glanced up at the dream catcher and growled. He yanked the thing and threw it across the room.

"I knew that stupid thing wouldn't work!" He snapped. He brought his knees to his chest once again and hugged them. He placed his sweating forehead on top and let himself calm down.

He waited several minutes before he decided to try the next thing on his list. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room and down the hall. The memory from his recent nightmare flashed through his mind. Everywhere around him was quiet just like in the nightmare. He grumbled when he felt himself tense up.

"It wasn't real!" he mumbled to himself as his pace unconsciously picked up. He groaned when he realized he was still shaken up. He hurried down the hall, just to get this over with. A few times he glanced over his shoulder just to make sure that there was nothing there.

He reached the kitchen where he let out a sigh of relief and started preparing some tea.

"Pittoo?"

The dark angel jumped at the voice and whirled around to find Pit standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He growled in annoyance and relief as he saw the other there. He scowled at him before he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Pit blinked a couple of times before he glanced down then back up and looked at the other through his thick black lashes.

"I heard something." Pit confessed. "And it woke me up."

"You heard something?" Dark Pit raised a brow then huffed and turned his back to continue making his tea.

"Yeah. It sounded like someone screaming."

"I'm sure it was your imagination."

Pit shook his head and approached Dark Pit's side. "It wasn't though. I heard it twice. It woke me up and then I heard it again a few minutes ago. I ran down the hall and then saw you."

"What? You automatically thought it was coming from me?" Dark Pit snapped

"N-no" Pit was a little taken back by the hostility the other just showed. "I thought maybe you heard it too?"

"Well I didn't! So you can go back to bed."

Pit said nothing as he watched the other snap at him for no reason. His concerned blue eyes fell to the tea Dark Pit was making.

"You're making tea?" Pit asked

Dark Pit groaned. He glared over at Pit. "Yes, I'm making tea. Is that a fucking problem?"

Pit narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you're bugging me."

"That isn't any reason to be mean to me!"

Dark Pit took a deep breath and dipped a spoonful of honey in his tea. He grabbed his cup and faced the other. His tired red eyes lingered on the angry blue ones. Pit's anger faded into concern when he saw something glimmer in Pittoo's eyes. He didn't know what it was but it made him even more concerned. It was like his eyes were trying to tell him something from behind the expressionless mask he always wore.

"Pittoo? What's wrong?" Pit reached over to place his hand on Pittoo's cheek.

Dark Pit narrowed his brows and swatted Pit's hand away. "Don't touch me! There is nothing wrong! Why the fuck do you think there is something wrong? There isn't! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

With that Dark Pit pushed Pit out of his way and left the kitchen. Pit sighed as he watched the other go. Something was definitely up with him but his pride was getting in the way of revealing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to make this a two-shot since it was getting a little long. Next part should be up soon! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the final part! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by after that night. Things for Dark Pit were getting much worse. Everything he had researched from the library was failing horribly. It was as if the things he tried fueled the nightmares. Nothing at all was working. The nightmares were getting so bad that Dark Pit didn't want to sleep. He was afraid to fall asleep. He couldn't bare to go through another nightmare. He had to force himself to stay awake and the only way he could manage that was to add a particular herb to his tea that forced him to stay awake.<p>

The dark angel's physical and mental state were hugely effective by this. The boy locked himself in his room, only coming out to use the bathroom and make more tea. He hardly ever ate which led to massive weight loss. His skin was sickly pale from never leaving his room and seeing the sun. He had dark bags underneath his eyes that made him look older. His eyes were completely bloodshot from not sleeping. His body was shaking frantically from the anxiety of not sleeping as well as the fear of falling asleep and falling prey to the nightmares.

Pit had been worried about Dark Pit. He tried to visit him but Pittoo kept his door locked. He ignored Pit completely. He was in no mood to deal with him even though he really missed his companty. He didn't want to lash out at Pit though. He would be far worse now than he was before. There were a few times when the nightmares had gotten so bad that he almost told Pit what was happening but he couldn't tell him. His pride was always there as a barrier to prevent it. He could figure this out on his own. He didn't need anyone's help.

One evening, Dark Pit gazed out his window and watched the sun begin to set on another long sleepless day. He groaned and brushed his greasy black hair out of his face. It was almost night and he knew he would have to leave and make another cup of tea to keep him going through another night.

"How long am I going to suffer like this? I can't just keep drinking tea to prevent myself from sleeping." Dark Pit's voice was cracked and broken from his lack of sleep. He glanced over at the list that had been crossed off with all the things that failed to work on him. He reached the list and growled at it before he crumbled it up and threw it away. He sighed when he saw it didn't get far. He reached for it again but saw something scribbled on the back. He unfolded it and read through his hazy eyes:

_Hypnos, God of Sleep. Twin brother of Thanatos_._Resides in a cave in the Underworld._

"How the hell did I not see this?!" Dark Pit snarled at himself. "This should've been the first thing I tried not the last!"

Dark Pit got up from his bed and looked out the window. It was getting darker now. He sighed as he realized flying wouln't be a smart idea. He was dead tired. Flying like that would be dangerous. He sighed and looked out at the sky.

"Hades, can you hear me?" Dark Pit asked aloud. He glanced around his room after he received no answer and tried again. "Hades?"

"Oh Goodie! Dark Ptooey is finally calling for me." the God of the Underworld responded with his sassy tone. "I didn't think anyone would call me after the whole uprising."

"Look, I'm not here to talk. I need to enter the Underworld."

"Awww, are you going to pay me a visit Ptooey? How nice!"

"Stop calling me that! No! I'm not! I need to see Hypnos."

"Hypnos? He's sleeping right now can I take a message?"

"Hades! Stop fucking around with me! I need to see him now!"

"That temper of yours sure has gotten sharper now hasn't it? Why should I let you into my realm, hm? What business do you have with the God of Sleep?"

"That's between him and me."

"Well then! If you aren't going to tell me then I'm not going to let you in."

Dark Pit growled. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this god. "I need to talk to him about sleeping okay?! Will you just let me in now?"

"If you say pretty please~"

Dark Pit growled in annoyance. He gritted his teeth. He NEVER would have accepted this but he was desperate to get a good night's sleep. " ."

"Oh! You actually said it! I didn't think prideful Pittoo would ever-"

"-Hades!"

"Oh, alright, Mr. Grump. I'll take you to his cave. You will have ten minutes to talk before I bring you back."

"Fine."

Hades teleported Dark Pit to the Underworld, right outside Hypnos' cave. Dark Pit walked over towards the cave, stumbling and tripping over everything. His sight was so bad he couldn't even see where he was going. He stood outside of the dark cave, not wanting to enter it for fear of something happening to him like in a previous nightmare.

"Hypnos?" he called into the cave. His voice bounced off the walls, He heard groaning from inside and immediately tensed up.

"Ngh? Who's there?" A voice yawned back.

"Dark Pit"

"Hm? Dark Pit?" He heard movement within the cave and after a second of hearing footsteps, he saw the twin god of Thanatos, who was surprisingly good looking, unlike his brother. They must've been fraternal twins. "Trouble sleeping boy?"

"I haven't been able to sleep in two weeks! I need you to get rid of my nightmares!" Dark Pit demanded while he folded his arms.

Hypnos yawned. "Sorry, kid but I don't get rid of nightmares. I just help people sleep. My sons are in charge of dreams and nightmares."

"Sons?"

Hypnos nodded. "If you want to deal with your nightmares then you'll want to talk to my son, Phobetor." Hypnos stretched then called for his son. "Phobetor!"

"Yeah, pop?" an echoed voice replied, his voice young and crisp.

"There's a boy that needs to talk to you about nightmares." Hypnos yawned.

A young man appeared out of no where. He looked like a younger version of his father. The man looked at Dark Pit, eying him up and down like he was trying to figure him out.

"Hey, I know you. You're Pit's twin, the one Pandora created from the mirror." he commented then took in Pittoo's tired state. He frowned and placed a hand on his hip. "Wow, you look tired."

"That's because I haven't been able to sleep for more than two weeks! Your nightmares are keeping me awake!" Dark Pit snapped.

"Whoa there!" Phobetor raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I only give nightmares to humans. Not gods and their people."

"Then why do I have nightmares if you're not giving them to me?" He raised a weary brow.

"That's easy to answer. Nightmares are attracted to you."

"What? Why?!"

"Because, you're a dark version of Pit. Darker versions are prone to nightmares. It's as simple as that."

"As simple as that? So, what? I'm just going to have nightmares for the rest of my life?!" He shrieked

The man nodded. "Yep. He gets the dream and you get the nightmares."

"There has to-"

"Times up, Ptooey!" Hades chimed in.

"No! Wait! Had-" but it was too late. The lord of the underworld ported him back in his room. "Dammit!"

Dark Pit groaned as his face fell to his hands. He couldn't believe it. He was never going to be able to have a good night's sleep. It wasn't possible. He sighed and started to walk out of his room. He let his feet drag him away. He didn't care where he was going. Nothing mattered.

His feet brought him to one of Palutena's many gardens. This one was one he was particularly fond of. It was beautiful and quiet. It was his favorite place to relax and hang with Pit. Sometimes the dorky angel would even surprise him with sweets that they would share together. Other times, Pit would join him and fall asleep next to him while Pittoo read a book. Sometimes, he would watch with silent envy as Pit managed to have a peaceful nap.

Dark Pit walked over the lush of green with the colorful flowers sprouting and sat at the edge of the pond. He glanced at the plants that grew around the water then at the koi fish swimming underneath the lily-pads. He sighed and gazed at his watery reflection and let himself enveloped in self-pity.

The pond was silent except for the fish that leaped out of the water. He stared down into his reflection for what seemed like eternity. His mind was wrapped around what Phobeter had told him. He was prone to nightmares. No wonder nothing worked. There was no way he could get rid. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Should he just keep drinking his tea forever and never sleep? Never being able to hang around Pit without getting even more annoyed and possibly more violent? He didn't want to hurt Pit. That was his boy. He couldn't do that to him. So, that left with dealing with the nightmares. Could he even do that? They were progressively getting worse. One of his nightmares almost killed him. Would it even be worth sleeping if that was his fate?

Dark Pit groaned as he ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed his face. He brought his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top before he rested his head on his arms. He listened to the silence the garden brought. It was calming and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep to the wind whistling by but he couldn't.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps on the concrete ground a few feet away from him. He didn't even hear his name being called twice or the running of footsteps towards him. It wasn't until he felt the presence of someone beside him that he realized he had company and it was the person he missed seeing.

"Pittoo? There you are! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! I haven't seen you in forever!" Pit wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him into a hug. To his surprise, Dark Pit didn't pull away or shove him off. He allowed the other to hug him. "Pittoo, are you okay?"

The dark angel didn't answer. Pit leaned over and saw Pittoo's appearance and immediately gasped. "Pittoo?! What is going on? What's happening to you?"

Dark Pit sighed and closed his eyes and softly replied, "Go away."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. I'm staying right here until you tell me what is going on with you." Pit hugged Pittoo tighter as he shook his head. "I've never seen you like this before. You look so sick and tired. Please, tell me what's happening to you."

Dark Pit glanced sideways at the boy hugging him. His body was trembling along with Dark Pit's. He realized just how worried Pit had been for him. He could hear soft sniffing from the other and knew Pit was crying. He sighed and decided that there was no point in having his pride shield him from the other. He had been desperate enough to go to Hades and other gods for help. He figured there was no point in keeping this to himself anymore.

"I can't sleep." Dark Pit finally confessed.

Pit pulled away and looked at Pittoo. "You can't sleep? Like ever?"

"No, you idiot, I can sleep-" Dark Pit sighed and looked down at the water, not being able to look into those concerned wet eyes. "-but when I do, I only have nightmares."

"Only nightmares? You never have dreams?"

Dark Pit shook his head. "Never."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I came out of the mirror of truth. At first, they were just bad dreams but now they're nothing but nightmares. I've tried everything to get rid of them but nothing works. Now they've gotten so bad that I've been keeping myself up." He turned his head away. "How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares."

"There has to be something we can do."

Dark Pit shook his head. "There isn't anything anyone can do. I'm prone to nightmares-" His turned and faced Pit. His tired eyes held the glimmer that Pit had seen those weeks ago. Fear, he now recognized it to be. "I only have nightmares because I'm the dark version of you. Just like you can only have dreams."

"I don't only have dreams. I have nightmares too."

Dark Pit glanced at him with a confused face. "What?"

Pit nodded and smiled. "I have nightmares too." His blue eyes widened when a thought occurred to him. "I think I have an idea that will help you with your nightmares."

Dark Pit frowned and looked at him in despair. "It's not going to work. Nothing is going to get rid of them."

"Well, what do you have to lose? You said you've tried everything. Just try this one last thing."

The darker boy sighed. He was right. He had nothing else to lose. "Alright. What is it?"

Pit smiled with glee as he reached for Pittoo's hand and pulled them both to their feet. "Just go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." He squeezed Pittoo's hand before he released it and ran.

Dark Pit raised a brow and watched as the other ran. He didn't have a clue what Pit was up to but he decided to trust him. He turned in the opposite direction.

A couple minutes passed as Dark Pit returned to his room. He was already in his sleeping attire, so there wasn't much left to do. He walked towards his bed and sat on the edge of it and waited for Pit, while he wondered what his plan was. He heard a knock on his door and mumbled that it was open. He lifted his eyes as Pit walked in the room in nothing but his under clothes. Pittoo raised a brow as he watched the other trot over to him.

"So what's this idea you have?" Dark Pit asked as his eyes took in Pit's figure. Tired or not, he couldn't help but look.

"Well, I thought that maybe, if I slept with you-"

"-What!?" Dark Pit flushed furiously. "You think that having sex with me-"

"-Huh?" Pit's own face flushed scarlet, matching the other's. "N-no! Th-that's not what I meant! I meant actually sleeping with you! N-not that!"

"Oh" Dark Pit rubbed the back of his neck and looked awkwardly away. The two didn't say anything as they let the awkward moment pass before Pittoo glanced back at Pit's red face. "You think sleeping with me will get rid of my nightmares? That's a dumb idea."

"I-I don't know if they will get rid of them but maybe they will help?"

The darker angel arched a brow. "How?"

"Well-" Pit face grew cherry red as he rubbed his index fingers together in a nervous gesture. "-sometimes when you have nightmares and you wake up scared, having someone sleep next to you is nice because you don't feel alone. You don't feel scared cause someone is there with you." His blue eyes flickered up towards the other.

Dark Pit crossed his arms. "Sounds stupid."

"Just try it okay? I-i think it could really help you."

Dark Pit observed the red still lingering in those cheeks. He grumbled and turned away, hiding the red in his own face. "Fine."

Pit glanced up and studied Pittoo's face. He saw the red in his cheeks and smiled.

"Okay! Then let's try it!" Pit said happily as he made his way towards the bed. He reached for Pittoo's hand and escorted him to bed.

Pit lied down on the bed and slipped underneath the covers. His blue eyes flashed up to Pittoo, encouraging him to follow. Dark Pit sighed and rolled his eyes while he slipped under his covers. His red eyes stared at Pit before he turned to his side, facing away from him.

"This better work." He grumbled.

"If you want I could sing to you."

"No!" Pittoo snapped.

Pit smiled to himself and snuggled underneath the covers and fell asleep.

Pit woke-up in the middle of the night to the sound of Pittoo whimpering and thrashing around in the bed. Pit turned over to look at him and saw his brows furrowed upwards with a look of fright on his unconscious face. He was having another nightmare. Pit scooted over towards the other. His hands wrapped around Pittoo's waist and he snuggled up against him. Dark Pit's thrashing stopped almost immediately. Pit smiled and placed one of his hands on his soft cheek and caressed it.

"I'm still with you, Pittoo." Pit whispered in his ear. "You're not alone."

He slowly stroked Pittoo's bangs out of his face, wiping away cold sweat while he cooed soft words to him. Dark Pit's whimpering slowly died down. Pit smiled and placed his lips on his cheek before he stole a quick kiss and fell asleep with his head on Pittoo's chest.

Pit woke-up that morning, facing the window instead of snuggling with Pittoo. He was about to turn and check on the other when he realized there were hands wrapped around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dark Pit was still fast asleep and holding onto him. He smiled and turned over to face him. The movement woke up the other. Dark Pit opened his eyes to find Pit smiling at him, waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything while his half-lidded red eyes gazed back into the blue ones. His face morphed into his signature scowl. He grumbled and he closed his eyes. His grip around Pit's waist tightened and he pulled him closer.

"You're sleeping with me from now on." he mumbled before he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatcha think? Tell me what you thought in a review :3 Special thanks to my friend Janine for the story idea!**


End file.
